One Hundred and One
by RebellPrincess
Summary: A few weeks after a passionate, but irresponsible, night with Finn, Clarke finds herself with a huge secret. Not wanting to freak out the recently injured Finn, Clarke turns to the last man she ever thought she would want help from. *May contain spoilers.* Rated T for violence and smut in later chapters. First fic in a while. Hope you like it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**One Hundred and One - RebellPrincess**

 **A/N: What better way to christen this account than to upload a fic of my OTP. Thanks for reading. I'll update as often as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The 100 (except the season box set, the trilogy and a wicked cool poster of Bob)**

* * *

Clarke gasped for breath. She stood, hunched over, in the woods waiting for the nausea to pass. It had been the fifth time this week where she woke up early in the morning and had to run out of camp. Thinking she had finally emptied her stomach, she inhaled deeply and took a step forward, only to be hit by another wave of nausea and vomited into the bush.

 _Five mornings. In a row_ , Clarke thought. She had seen this two times before up on the Arc. The first when she was eight and the second just before she was Confined. Both times, the two women who were sick, were floated- but not until after their child had been born. Clarke put a hand to her stomach, groaning. She couldn't possibly be pregnant. Sure, the timing with Finn had been right but it couldn't be true.

Mind reeling with possible solutions, other than being pregnant, as she headed back towards camp, she completely forgot how high alert the fence was since they caught the grounder.

"Hey! Someone's out in the forest!" A guard yelled. Clarke saw multiple figures running to get a better look.

"It's me. It's Clarke." She called out, watching a boy aim a gun at her.

She heard more yelling, but couldn't make out the words. Her mind began to spin and she could feel the very last of what remained in her stomach coming up. After several heaves, Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder. Jasper's dark eyes met hers.

He opened his mouth, probably to ask if she was okay but Clarke cut him off.

"I need to talk to Finn." She told him.

His eyebrows narrowed slightly. "Finn's not awake right now, I was just there with Raven. What's wrong? Why were you out here alone?"

Clarke shook her head, not wanting to make her news public until she was absolutely certain. "I was just feeling sick. Don't worry about me." Jasper lead her back inside the camp, where she was greeted by an angered Bellamy.

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I needed to-" Clarke responded.

"That's not an excuse. We have a grounder in the dropship and probably a dozen more waiting for us out there." Bellamy continued to shout.

Clarke suddenly felt overwhelmed. "I need to talk to you." Her eyes darted to Jasper, who was still beside her. "Alone."

Seeing Bellamy's bewildered expression, she added "It's really important, Bellamy."

His jaw clenched and he stared at her, then walked past her into a tent. "Get out." Clarke heard him say and watched two teenagers scrambled out into the camp. "Thanks." She gave a sideways glance towards Jasper and followed Bellamy into the tent.

"This better be important. Not all of us have time to spare wandering the forest like you do, Princess." Bellamy shut the tent flaps when she entered.

"I told you, I was sick. I didn't think throwing up in the camp would be much help to anyone." Clarke retorted.

Bellamy shot her a look. "Get on with it then. I need to be up watching the grounder."

Clarke cut to the chase. "I've been sick the past five mornings and-"

"So? Everyone's gotten sick since we arrived. You're not immune, Clarke."

"Not like this, Bellamy. It's been every morning around the same time." Clarke took a deep breath. "I've only seen this type of sickness a few times before on the Arc."

He wasn't getting it. "Look, if there's some sort of lady issue going on with you right now, I don't really need to know about it." He said evenly, moving towards the tent entrance.

"Bellamy, I think I might be pregnant."

Bellamy's muscles tensed for a second, but relaxed as he turned to face Clarke, smirking. "Well, well. Looks like our Princess isn't as virtuous as she makes herself out to be."

* * *

 **I'll update soon. Chapter two is already in the works. Please R &R! Don't be afraid to correct me on plot detail, characterishness (it's a word, I swear) and all that stuff.**

 **Thanks! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hundred and One (Chapter Two) - RebellPrincess**

 **A/N: Hey guys :) Thanks for following/favouriting this story! It motivated me to post the new chapter today.**

 **I'm also working on another story; It's a Bellarke hospital AU. If you wanna check it out it's called State Of Unconsciousness (by me, of course. :P)**

* * *

Clarke lay in her makeshift bed. It's been a week and a bit, it's so hard to track time on the ground, since she told Bellamy, who had kept his word and not told anyone. They met at least once a day, more so Clarke had someone to talk about with but she convinced herself it was to update Bellamy.

While the comments about virtue, her eating habits and other un-lady like traits never stopped coming, Bellamy never once asked who the father was or was entirely mean about it. In fact, he was starting to become almost tolerable.

Raven had become more than just tolerable. It hurt Clarke to know Raven was a good person and didn't deserve this. If the brunette was ruder, it would've been easier to tell her- and Finn. Raven knew that Clarke and Finn had more than just a friendship before she crashed onto earth, but she didn't know, or at least Clarke thought she didn't know about the intimacy of their relationship.

Clarke waited in her bed for Bellamy to show, thinking of how to tell Finn. She had to do it soon or he would be angry for keeping it from him. Today would be the day, Clarke told herself. She would tell Bellamy who the father was and then she would march straight up to said father and tell him. In that order.

Footsteps approached the tent she lay in. There was a rustle of plastic and a voice spoke. "Look, Princess. I know having someone to confide in is wonderful and all, but if I knew it entailed meeting with you every day, I wouldn't have signed the contract." Bellamy joked as he came within sight. "But seriously. I don't have time for this anymore. Things are getting worse, we can't keep this up."

"Don't worry. Your contract ends today." Clarke joked back, but with not even half as much haughtiness as he did. "You've been a really good…" _Friend._ "Confident. And I really appreciate it, but I'm going to tell him today."

Bellamy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? What exactly are you going to tell Finn?"

"Just what I told you. I'm a month along, if I've calculated right. If I don't tell him now, he's going to figure it out soon." Clarke looked down at her stomach, which had become slightly rounder, but not enough to be noticeable in her loose clothing. Realizing what he had said, her head snapped up. "How did you know it was Finn?"

A smirk formed on Bellamy's pink lips. "Wild guess. Well, actually not so wild. The only men you've grown close to, besides me obviously," he winked. "Is Jasper, Monty and Finn. And Jasper has a sweet little crush on someone else and Monty- do I have to explain that one?"

"And all this time I thought you weren't asking out of politeness."

"You know me better than that, Princess."

A smile ghosted on Clarke's lips. "Well, I'm going to go and talk to him. He was awake when I passed by the infirmary and I need to get this over with."

Bellamy nodded. "Do you want some adult supervision while you're in there? The last time you two were alone together-" Clarke punched him lightly.

"Shut up." She smiled slightly. "But seriously, Bellamy. Thank you."

Clarke sat by Finn's bed, wetting a cloth and dabbing his forehead. "Clarke. Clarke, okay." He protested. "Seriously, I'm fine. I'm only in this bed because you and Raven won't let me out."

 _Raven._ Clarke felt a twinge of guilt. "Finn, we need to talk."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her and waited for her to speak again.

"The night in the bunker," She started.

Finn closed his eyes. "Was a night neither of us should regret, Clarke. I know I should've told you about Raven but I honestly thought I'd never see her again."

"This isn't about Raven." She said sharply. "The night in the bunker _was_ a mistake, Finn. It was irresponsible and even though I don't regret most of that day… Oh god, I don't know how to say this."

Finn took her hand. "Just say it. If you're happy, that's all that matter."

This was much harder than Clarke anticipated. "I'm…" The look Finn was giving her was too much. "I'm just glad we're still friends. You know, with Raven coming back and all."

The long-haired boy shot her a quizzical look. "That's what you came to tell me?" Clarke nodded.

They sat and looked at each other for a long time. Finn, wondering what Clarke really wanted to tell him and Clarke, wondering when she would.

"I have to go." Clarke stood abruptly.

"Where?"

Since Finn was the only one in the infirmary, she couldn't use her job as an excuse. "To meet Bellamy." She blurted out. "There are things about the grounders we still need to go over."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I'll come with you. I'm fine and anyway, I'll be fighting them alongside you two too." He began to stand up.

"No, it's okay. You rest. I'll fill you in later." Clarke rushed out into the camp to avoid more questions. No doubt Finn knew something was wrong, but Clarke couldn't possibly tell him he was going to be a father. Not without losing him, or Raven or both as friends.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up, facing a smirking Bellamy. "Didn't have the guts to tell him about the sweet baby, Princess?"

"Shut up, he's right in there." She nodded towards the open door. "Anyway, it wasn't the right time. I'll do it soon." She tugged on a loose piece of her blonde hair. "You were listening to us?"

Bellamy looked at her as if to say 'duh'.

A moment passed and Clarke forced a smile, hoping it was believable. "Your contract hasn't been ripped up just yet." She hoped he found her convincing, like she wasn't worried and scared out of her mind. "You still have a few days left."

"I look forward to it, Princess."

* * *

 **In the first draft of this, she actually did tell Finn but I thought this would be more interesting.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hundred and One (Chapter 3) – RebellPrincess**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I've gotten busy. I'm actually going away on holiday this week! I won't be back until late-July, but I hope to still update this (it might just take longer.)**

 **Octavia678: Of course I ship Bellarke! #OTP. This chapter should give you an idea of what ship will be canon at the end of this fic. (or am I just a tease ;))**

 **.1297 + OTHfan111: Thank you for your input! I wasn't planning on taking it in that direction but I might have to change the plan because that would be really interesting!**

* * *

The stomach pains had gotten worse. Clarke found herself hungrier than usual, sneaking nuts and berries to quickly shove down her throat. Bellamy had distanced himself from her, not on purpose of course. The camp had been busier with losing the grounder and the celebration of unity day. Finn was up and moving, making it extremely difficult to get help from Bellamy even when he wasn't busy.

Clarke didn't complain about the pain or the hunger, but Finn definitely knew something was up. It was a miracle she hadn't started showing yet, but it was bound to happen soon. Sharing quick glances with the dark-haired boy who had helped her in her predicament, she knew she had to tell Finn.

Night had fallen and the unity day party was underway. Clarke ignored the pain in her lower abdomen and walked up to Bellamy, who was finally alone and off to the side.

"Best unity day ever." He greeted her, a smirk present on his face.

Clarke let herself laugh. Bellamy smiled in response.

"Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party?" Clarke asked, not wanting to bring up her pregnancy right away. "I mean, the grounder is out there."

"Ground _ers_ ," Bellamy emphasized. "By now he's made it home. Probably putting together a lynch mob."

The blonde grimaced and he rushed to make her feel better.

"Relax, we've got security covered."

After seeing no change in Clarke's expression, he added, "Why don't you go get a drink? You could use one."

She smiled slightly. "I could use more than one," She joked.

Bellamy smiled again. "Then have more than one."

"I shouldn't," Clarke looked down at her stomach and dropped her voice. "I doubt the whisky hear would be good for him."

"Him?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "It's better than calling it an 'it'."

"Whatever. Go have fun, Princess. The Exodus ship comes down in two days. After that, there won't be any more parties."

Bellamy winked at her and turned. She watched as he walked down towards another girl and threw his arm around her. Clarke felt a sudden pang of jealousy. She couldn't be jealous of that girl when she was carrying another man's child, could she? It would be so wrong. She tore her eyes away and found Jasper in the crowd, holding a cup of the earth-famous whisky, pointing at it and nodding. Clarke grinned and began walking towards him, deciding to forget Finn and Bellamy and the baby and to just have fun.

For once in her life, Clarke was going to get drunk.

* * *

 **So it was kind of short, but I want to start spacing the 'scenes' out more so I can update while I'm away. If that makes any sense.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favourited! It makes me smile every time I get that email.**

 **Please, if you haven't already, leave me a nice review to wake up to and follow/favourite.**

 **Thanks xx**


End file.
